


Longing for Happiness

by arohawrites



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: A little bit sad but has a good ending please believe me, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MJ doesn't speak much...which is the total opposite of him, i don't know what to tag, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohawrites/pseuds/arohawrites
Summary: “Hyung, I saw something. I think that’s a ghost!” Jinwoo exclaimed as soon as he saw Myungjun out of the kitchen.“Ah, that’s my sister. I don’t bring a lot of friends here so she might’ve been excited to see you.”
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Original Character(s), Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Original Character(s), Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Longing for Happiness

“Hyung, I saw something. I think that’s a ghost!” Jinwoo exclaimed as soon as he saw Myungjun out of the kitchen.

Myungjun slowly brought the tray down and sat on the couch beside Jinwoo,“Really? What does it look?” Myungjun casually answered.

Jinwoo is dumbfounded,what’s with the very neutral reaction?

“It’s a girl with short hair and she’s also holding a doll. Hyung, you’re living alone right? So that’s really…”

“Ah, that’s my sister. I don’t bring a lot of friends here so she might’ve been excited to see you.”

“You’re joking right?” Jinwoo started to look around warily and moved closer beside Myungjun. He’s not fond of ghost jokes.

“Nope, she decided to stay here with me” Jinwoo felt chills crawling all over his body when Myungjun peeked over the kitchen and smiled.

Jinwoo didn’t dare to look. _He simply can’t._

He always knew that something’s off with Myungjun, but a ghost sister?

“Would you still stay?” The older one asked immediately.

Jinwoo swallowed the lump on his throat.

Things happened so he ended up resigning to his old part time job. Jinwoo’s unfortunate events continued as he realized that it’s already the end of the month and he doesn’t even have the quarter of money he needed to pay his rent and other expenses.

Jinwoo grimaced when he remember how he was quickly kicked out by his landlord. He doesn’t know where to go and all he can think of is his university senior, Myungjun. He set aside all the shame and gave him a call. He told him his situation and asked if he could stay until he has enough money to rent a space or even just a few days.

Jinwoo almost jumped in joy when Myungjun agreed without asking for more details.

“I don’t have any place to go…” Jinwoo pursed his lips, he’s embarrassed that he’s in that helpless situation.

“Then stay. Don’t mind my sister, she won’t hurt you” Myungjun casually ate the cookies he prepared.

“R-really?” Jinwoo stammered, he thought Myungjun is offended because of his remarks earlier.

“I’ll stay hyung, thank you” Jinwoo doesn’t know how he will cope with his senior’s sister but he would think about it later.

  
\--

  
A week already passed but Jinwoo struggles to adjust.

The worst he experienced is when he went out of his room at night to drink some coffee since he needed to pull an all-nighter to review for his exams. He’s all sleepy that he forgot that there was a ghost living in the house, he saw the girl sitting in the kitchen when all the lights are out.

_He almost lost his life that day._

Then on other days he would see the girl roaming in the house and sometimes peek in his room when he forgot to close the door and it would always…scare the hell out of him.

And now, the child is peeking on his room again. _Why_ , just why did he leave the door unopened again?!

“P-please don’t scare me. I’ll do my best to find another job so if you think I’m a nuisance here, I’m very sorry” Jinwoo spoke to the girl the first time.

“I don’t intend to scare you…Sorry oppa” the girl’s voice is deep, like it’s from a very deep place. MJ said never talk to her, but he just did.

“Sorry, maybe I’m just being coward but it’s my first time talking to…a ghost.” Jinwoo continues to trail off.

“My oppa…how did you meet him?” The girl inched closer, she’s holding her doll tightly as she continues to peek through the door.

Jinwoo hinted curiosity in the girl’s voice, he realized that she’s shy rather than scary. Now he wonders how the girl died when she’s very young.

“He is my senior at the university, I met him in one of the gatherings. Hyung is very kind” Jinwoo answered genuinely. Yes, MJ is kinda weird but he is very kind.

“Is my oppa smiling? When he’s in school?” The girl asked once again.

“I rarely see him smile but he also smiles once in a while. Let me see…”Jinwoo dug his mind for the memories, “Ah, he did smile when I complemented him for his drawings. I saw few of his sketches and he’s really good.” Jinwoo saw the face of the girl lit up.

“You can enter here if you want to” Jinwoo invited her, his fear for the child already evaporated. He doesn’t know why or how but he’s sure that the girl can’t leave the house and it must be so lonely.

The girl slowly walked inside “Won’t you get scared of me?” She asked with worry.

Jinwoo now sees the girl’s full appearance. She looked like a normal child, except for the ash grey colored complexion and dark circles in her eyes.

Jinwoo shook his head and dragged the chair so the kid can sit.

“Why do you ask anyway?” Jinwoo is also curious about Myungjun. He knew Myungjun for almost a year but he knows almost nothing about him. Myungjun is a big mystery for him and them being friends is also a mystery for the people in their department.

“My brother…He’s not like that in the past. He’s very talkative and he always wears a beautiful smile but after our parents died, after I died…” Tears streamed down the child’s face.

He felt a pang of pain in his chest while the child silently lowers her head and sob.

The soft sobs echoed the room, Jinwoo would’ve been afraid if he heard this sound in the past but it simply breaks his heart at the moment.

“Sorry” Jinwoo felt guilty for opening the topic.

“I-I just want him to smile again, like he used to.” Jinwoo is now aware of why Myungjun’s sister decided to stay, of why she cannot leave.

“Brother blames himself for my death. I don’t want him to because he did everything to save me. Yet, I still died and that wasn’t his fault.” The child spoke.

“Oppa, please help me”

  
\--

  
“Hyung” Jinwoo called after Myungjun went home from school.

“Why?” Myungjun promptly answered, he is wondering why Jinwoo looks so serious.

“You need to let go of Myungsoon” MJ’s expression darken as he heard the younger’s remarks.

Myungjun quickly advanced towards him and grabbed his collar, “You. What nonsense did you say to my sister?” Myungjun’s voice is cold as ice.

Jinwoo can feel Myungjun’s rage by the way his hands are trembling while grabbing him in the collar.

“What did you say to Myungsoon?” Myungjun’s tone screams threat but Jinwoo remained unfazed.

“She needs to rest hyung, please let her go” Jinwoo spoke again.

“No! She stayed for me. My precious little sister is all I have!” Myungjun finally exploded.

“Hyung, your sister is dead. She doesn’t want to leave you because she knows that you’ll be lonely but she wants you to move on. Myungsoon is not blaming you for her death. She just wanted you to go back like how you’re in the past. She wanted you to be happy again.” Myungsoon appeared beside Jinwoo.

“No! How could I be happy if you’re going to leave me? Myungsoon please” tears are streaming down his face.

“Oppa” Myungsoon mumbled and approached his brother.

MJ kneeled in front of his sister. “Please…Don’t leave? You’re the only one left to me…please, please…” He keeps pleading in front of his little sister.

“I’m long dead brother and it’s not your fault. I know you’re blaming yourself when you shouldn’t be. Oppa, I want you to live your life in the present and you can’t do that if I will still stay here.” Myungsoon gently cupped his brother’s face. Myungjun can only feel it as a cold brush of wind but he longed for it.

_He missed his sister._

“How about you?” Myungjun asked with worry. He didn’t asked how Myungsoon managed to stay and he doesn’t know what would happen to her now.

“I’m fine brother. Now that I know that you can smile again, I’m finally at peace,” Myungsoon embraced her older brother, “I love you brother. Please be happy for me” Myungsoon slowly parted with his brother and soon approached Jinwoo who’s silently smiling as he watched the siblings.

  
Jinwoo also knelt to level the child, “Thank you” Myungsoon mumbled and also gave Jinwoo an embrace. Coldness enveloped Jinwoo but the warmth in his heart blazed more.

Myungsoon whispered something to his ear and it made Jinwoo blush. The girl giggled and parted herself.

Jinwoo smiled afterwards, “I will, I promise” Jinwoo responded to Myungsoon’s little request.

“It’s time to go” someone spoke. All eyes went to another man all dressed in black.

“W-would she be okay?” Myungjun couldn’t help but to worry about her sister.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be in a nice place.” The man answered and walked away.

Myungsoon bid her last goodbye and followed the man. Both of them slowly faded until they are gone.

Jinwoo walked towards Myungjun and extended his hands. “What did my sister told you?” Myungjun asked after he accepted Jinwoo’s hand.

Jinwoo gently pulled Myungjun up.

“It’s our secret”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for making it up to here. I hope you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> Comments/feedbacks are highly appreciated~
> 
> Love lots💕💕


End file.
